Semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) technology is continually progressing to circuit layouts having smaller feature sizes as well as increased density. As a result of this continuous progression, photolithography equipment has continually become more expensive and more complex. Particularly, when e-beam is used to pattern semiconductor substrate, the processing time is very long and the productivity is very low. Continued improvements to lithography equipment and throughput are therefore desired.